Wedding Dress
by EternallySky
Summary: I should be the one next to you. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot.

I was inspired to write this by a song called _Wedding dress by Taeyang_( I LOVE HIM)

Was on my mind for a long time and i was snowed in my house today so I decided what the heck.( I couldn't defeat Jecht in ffx anyways T_T)

* * *

I feel the time going by me slowly, mocking me, torturing me. Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc. My world is crashing down that I can no longer feel anything but… but… _nothing_…

I'm just there to hold you when you cry but did you ever notice maybe I feel something deep for you that scares me?

I'm just sitting here on my bed looking at the time go by with memories flashing before my eyes of us. We were best friends, you and I were the closest but you chose _him_ over me. Sora and Kairi found each other that left the three of us and you chose _him_ that made me numb. Every time you come to me I hope there really would be just "you and me" then again it broke my heart every time you did.

"_Me and Riku had the best time ever. Maybe me and him could hook you up with Olette."_

We were best friends since diapers now going on 20 and always will be. I hear my ring tone of _Heartbeat_ by _2pm_ under my pillow. Reaching my hand under the pillow without looking I found it after a couple of lyrics.

"Hello?" On the other line I heard a sweet angelic voice.

"Hey Namine." I tried to cover my voice to sound as casual as possible.

"You know he's waiting for the other best man, are you okay?" I feel tortured that when people tell me "You get to have the view of the wedding" I say "Yeah I guess I do" but my mind screams out my dreams are getting shattered right in front of me never to be picked up again.

"Yeah I'm coming just running a bit late." Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples I didn't want to go simply because I can't handle another reality check that we will never be.

"Oh well I just wanted to make sure because I feel nervous and I need my best friend here." On the other line Namine was sitting on a vanity chair biting her lip with the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sorry I'll head over right now" Standing up slowly I grabbed my grey vest that matched the suit trying to put it on while balancing my cell phone.

"Okay, bye Roxas."

"Bye." Hanging up and shoving it in my pockets along with my keys I headed out the wedding was at the beach so I could just walk.

I can hear it happening again, the flashbacks.

"_Roxas gimmie a piggy back ride!" _We were 10 at that time.

"_Do you want to share the cotton candy with me?" _She couldn't finished it so we shared at the carnival.

"_You wont leave my side when school starts right?" _Freshman year.

"_I want nobody nobody but you!" _She along with Kairi were doing karaoke.

"_What makes you think I'll leave Roxas?"_

"_Hey Namine did you know that each star is a different world?"_

"_I wish I could fall hopelessly in love like Kairi!"_

In the distance I could see the wedding were people started to gather.

"_Don't leave me!! The monsters will come and get me!"_

"_I love you." _I said it softly in her ears while she was sleeping, the one time I will ever admit my feelings to her.

I see Riku waiting at the alter tapping his foot nervously and Sora waving at me grinning after he saw me.

"_ROXAS RIKU ASKED ME OUT!!"_

"_Me and Riku are starting to get closer."_

"_Will you be okay alone while I'm gone with him?"_ Such dark days.

Reaching up at the alter this last one struck me at my heart.

"_Roxas I'm so happy Riku proposed to me!"_

"Roxas! I thought you were late for a sec." Sora was almost wearing the same outfit as mine a tuxedo without the jacket instead a vest. He had the color black look while mines was grey.

"Had some thinking to do." Smiling a bit I didn't want anybody to notice my mask.

"Roxas! There you are, Namine wants to see you said it was important." Kairi came out of the big built in white tents that were for the bride and brides maid to get ready. She was wearing a white spaghetti dress that reached to her knees with black designs of stars and shooting stars below her waist which was tied with a black ribbon ending down to the knees.

Xion was right behind her with a depressing look in her eyes, she was wearing the same as Kairi except hers was short-sleeved with the colors of navy blue and white as the design colors.

I see Sora staring at Kairi like it was there wedding day again. Putting a reassuring pat on Riku I left to go find Namine. Leaving footprints behind me on the sand I went inside the tent to see Namine standing in front of me looking like heaven herself.

She wore a white satin-polyester wedding dress that was strapless with original hand-embroidered design throughout the bodice and along the hem, an attached belt with a sweet bow that cinches the waist. On her head was a white rhinestone tiara with the veil flowing down in 2 layers to her elbows. Half of her hair was up with curls framing her heart-shaped face.

"You look beautiful." I wish I could give her more then just that, your eyes makes you stand out more and your sweet smile gets me grinning like a fool.

"Thank you I'm so happy you're here." Her eyes looked so innocent and pure.

"I wouldn't miss it, so what did you needed me for?" I was caught off guard at what just happened. She jumped in my arms and I felt nothing but soft lips on top of mine. I don't understand this is wrong, I shouldn't do this but I can't help it, I wanted this and she felt like she did too. Finally controlling myself I broke the kiss to find her eyes glossy with tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong? Why did you do that?" I don't want my feelings to be toyed with and I don't want to be the one who is ruining our relationship and hers.

"I-I'm sorry… I should of said something long ago." What does she mean?

"I really don't want to marry Riku, I know we've been going out for a few years but it wasn't completely the full truth. I had feelings for him at first but then I started to realize the more I'm with him the more I want to be with you. It was a arrange marriage that neither me or him could get out of. We tried to stay faithful but he couldn't, he was too in-love with Xion he knew I would understand." Thoughts ran through me about everything and anything. She was waiting for the Q&A to come.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked down at her eyes with sympathy and hatred towards her parents at such a thought of arrange marriage.

"It would just make it harder to say good-bye. You saw Riku and Xion didn't you? I didn't want you in pain that I already caused." I pulled her close to my chest tightly wishing to never let go off her.

"Is there any way to break it off?" My most important question.

"When we get married the contract wont break off until after a year, we were only together for a couple of years to make them think we were happy so they can reduce the years. Every time I'm with him I can't stop but try to think of him as you to continue on but I didn't want illusions." Her head was resting where my heart was, she was listening to my heartbeat.

"I wanted to kiss you because that was my first kiss, believe it or not. We only kiss each other on the cheeks but never on the lips since we were official in sophomore year. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain because I knew you love me." She looked up and one by one tears started to slip.

"Don't cry, it wasn't your fault." Seeing her cry is worse then seeing Riku kiss her. Wiping them with my thumbs I smiled so she could be happy, a real genuine one.

"I want to return your feelings I really do, but I can't." Her grip on my vest tightened and he eyes were shut trying to block the tears.

"So wait, after the contract expires you could do whatever you want, and I'll be there to always support you okay?" I kissed her forehead smelling a air of apple coming from her hair.

"Your too good for me, you know?" She laughed a bit finally doing a small smile.

Kairi burst in the tent saying "We half to start and Namine your make-up is ruined!" shooing me out I went to the alter standing next to Sora and Riku.

The music starts and Namine now fixed was walking down the aisle looking at Riku but stealing glances at me.

* * *

"Do you Namine Heartily take Riku Kurai as your husband."

"Yes, I do"

"Do you Riku Kurai take Namine Heartily as your wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Being smart Riku and Namine planned this where Namine used her bouquet of flowers to hide the kiss when Riku leaned down. Their lips were less then one inch away from each other from a kiss but didn't go any further.

Claps were heard around as Riku winked to Xion and Namine winked to Roxas at the same time.

"It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet, all ladies stand up front while gentlemen's in the back."

Namines back faced the crowd of girls and she threw it in the air behind her.

* * *

Leaning against one of the pillars that was setted up he saw Riku and Sora on each of his side.

"So you knew Roxas." Sora said with arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah after a couple of years being in the dark." Staring at Namine who was getting ready to throw the bouquet.

"We didn't kiss." Both heads turned to Riku with his hands in his pockets.

"That made my day." Roxas said relieved.

"Keep it a secret between us." Coolly said.

"Sure I'm good at keeping secrets." Sora wanting to hurry the wedding up so they can have the after-beach party.

"I'm looking forward to next year."

"I think everybody is."

* * *

Xion was sitting in the front row not wanting to be apart of the crowd but wanting to watch it.

"Xion heads up!"

"Huh?" Looking up she saw blue bouquet of roses land on her lap.

"W-w-wait I won?!" Shock clearly evident in her voice. The crowd of girls now surrounding her.

"Who will you marry Xion?"

"You should marry Axel!"

Standing up she shook her hands and head indicating no. Blushing madly she said "I don't think I'm getting married anytime soon."

"You know if you stood next to Riku you 2 would look real cute." Kairi said with big sparkling eyes.

"W-w-what no!" Having been overwhelmed her eyes rolled behind her head and the last image she saw was Namine winking at her with a playful smile.

_R__iku and me getting married? What has the world come to our relationship isn't even public yet._

_

* * *

_

I actually planned on having this a unhappy ending but when I started I typed something different _. I didn't really like the ending and i was redoing it more then 2 times. The ending was okay but I think I could of done better.

Please Review.

Sorry for any grammars.

Looking for advice on how to kill Jecht in Final Fantasy-10 if you played T~T

**Thank you for those who reviewed "Falling Hard"**


End file.
